


Turning to sin

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Mythology/Religion, Gen, Hellfire (Hunchback of Notre Dame Song), Inspired by Music, M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lotor pleads for his Goddess' forgiveness when he finds that his lust for the red paladin is becoming uncontrollable.





	Turning to sin

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I wrote this really late last night so sorry if there's any mistakes. 
> 
> Is this Keith/Lotor? Lets say that it is.

“Get him!” Lotor hisses to a group of guards as the red paladin sprints down the long hallway. The guards immediately spring into formation and they run as fast as lions to chase after him. Lotor strolls behind them at a leisurely pace, trying to put on a calm act. The truth is, his palms are sweating and his heart is pounding against his ribs.

The red paladin has escaped from his hold many times but this time he’ll have him. He’ll be prosecuted for his crimes against the empire and either become a worker or gladiator. But if Lotor has the chance, he wouldn’t mind keeping the red paladin as his own.

Lotor is ashamed to admit how attractive he finds the red paladin. There’s something about him that he just finds so interesting… so different from any alien he’s ever came in contact with. He has no scales, no tail and no fur (apart from the mop on top of his head that goes down to his shoulders), which Lotor has never saw before. Instead he’s soft and pale. And he’s absolutely tiny, he maybe only even goes up to Lotor’s shoulders. The red paladin is a peculiar little thing and Lotor wants to explore this new species.

Lotor picks up the pace when he hears yelling a few corridors away from him. He takes a left, then a right, and ends up at the door to the oratory.

“Sanctuary! I claim sanctuary!” The red paladin pleads as he clings onto the door handle. The guards don’t touch him, they simply wait for Lotor’s order.

“I’m surprised that claiming sanctuary is a thing on earth.” Lotor smirks as he gets closer to the red paladin. His bright, iolite purple eyes are filled with fear. Lotor has to resist the urge to lick his lips at the mouthwatering sight.

The red paladin finally tugs the door open and falls inside of the oratory. His armour collides with the marble ground with a terrible clang.

“You can’t touch me.” He stares up at Lotor with a bonfire in his eyes. Lotor nods at him and crosses his arms over his chest.

“I understand, paladin. And I won’t touch you.” He agrees before turning around to his band of guards.

“Surround the oratory. Don’t let anyone in apart from myself.” He orders. The guards salute before slamming the door shut.

-

The next day, Lotor decides to visit the oratory. He hasn’t prayed in a few days and he’s dying to see his red paladin. On his way there, he even stops off at the servants’ quarters to swipe some clothes and food for his paladin. He then makes the quick decision to grab some flowers as an offering to his Goddess.

Lotor hears the red paladin scrambling to his feet as he enters the oratory. He’s taken off his clunky red and white armour, leaving him just in a skintight bodysuit that hugs all of his soft edges. Sweat sticks his raven hair to his forehead and trickles down his neck. Are humans not able to adapt to such high temperatures, Lotor wonders.

“You can’t-“ Lotor cuts the red paladin of with a wave of his free hand.

“Hush, I didn’t come here to harm you. Far from it, actually.” He hands the clothes and food over to the confused paladin. The coincidentally red t-shirt and trousers weren’t of the highest quality but they’ll do. The t-shirt has a low neckline and the sleeves stop at his elbows. The trousers are decorated with white swirls and other pretty patterns. Hopefully theyll be too big on him.

“For me?” He checks. Lotor rolls his eyes.

“No, they’re for the Goddess. Of course they’re for you, paladin.” His eyes flicker towards the alter.

No wonder the red paladin has been sweating. Like usual, the fullsize statue of the Galra’s Goddess is surrounded by tall, red flames. She stands proudly in her armour like always, a victorious expression on her face and her arms stretched out to the ceiling. Lotor turns his back to the paladin and walks over to her. After placing the bouquet of flowers in her hands, he gets down onto his knees and holds his hands on his lap.

Lotor isn’t sure how long he prays for but when he finally gets to his feet again, the flowers have burned to the crisp and the red paladin is asleep in the corner. He swallows back a purr as he admires the new skin exposed from the too big clothing. His sharp collarbones look so delicious… Lotor has to hold back from pouncing on him. The light from a nearby sun floods through the stain glass windows, casting different shades of purple over the paladin’s skin. He looks delightfully Galra like this. As Lotor gets closer, he finds crumbs and sugar littering his pink lips. He gets down onto his knees and brushes his thumb across the paladin’s cheek. His eyelashes flutter for just a second before he turns over and begins to softly snore.

Lotor stares at his hands in horror. What was he thinking? Why did he touch him? Why had he knelt down the way he does before his Goddess? What a sinner, he scolds himself.

To seek redemption, Lotor scrambles back to the alter and looks up at his Goddess. Could she have thrusted these sinful actions onto him? No, she would never. His lust must have built up too much. But surely this is an exception.

“Forgive me, my Goddess. You know I’m purer than anyone else but perhaps this could be an…exception.” He murmers as to not wake the red paladin.

“Just tell me,” He clutches his hands tighter together, “Why do I see him in my dreams? Why do I long to see him when we’re parted? And his eyes…why do they make me weak?”

He stares into the fire and blinks in disbelief as he sees the paladin in them, the flames have twisted and bended to form his figure. He dances in a traditional Galra wedding gown, complete with the golden jewellery, making Lotor’s face flush. He knows it’s strictly forbidden but he puffs out a breath, hoping that the image of the red paladin will swirl away into smoke. The image disappears but the fire grows taller.

Lotor can’t get the red paladin out of his head. He pulls and tugs at his hair, hoping that it will knock the fantasy out of his mind but to no avail.

“I’m turning to sin.” He cries out, getting to his feet. He stares into the lifeless eyes of his Goddess.

“It’s not my fault! You know I would never lust over a mongrel like him. He’s a… he’s a witch!” He claims, pointing a clawed finger to the sleeping paladin, “It’s not my fault that he’s cast his spell on me!”

“Protect me from the siren’s call. Let he and his Voltron be destroyed or…or make him mine.” Lotor hangs his head in shame and blinks away the angry tears in his eyes.

“Make him burn.” He hisses before turning on his heel and storming out of the oratory.

If he can’t have the red paladin then no one will.


End file.
